Dr. Smart
Kenneth Smart (also known as Dr. Smart) is a secondary character in Chapter 3 Part 13 and a major one in Chapter 3 Part 14 and Chapter 3 Part 15. Appearance He has large combed hair, a large heavy coat, and cool gloves. In Chapter 3 Part 24, he looked very beat up having ripped up hair, dried blood all over him, and having a large scar across his face. He had a wheelchair because of something that happened to him. He was kicked off of a wide platform and he broke all of his bones except for his head. He can move a little bit of his fingers however. He also needs a tube for him to breathe, leading to his voice ending up all scratchy. In Chapter 5 Part 4, he is perfectly okay due to time reset. Role in series Chapter 3 Part 13 He had a Tardis so he can go meet SpongeBuck in Windows 1337, but he ended up in the timeline where Dora ruled the Earth. He then made everyone else travel there because they were interested, causing all the characters to go on these crazy adventures, such as a Dimension Area and Patchy's house. When they characters got back to Windows 1337, Blue CheeseCrocker blamed Dr. Smart for all the crazy adventures. Chapter 3 Part 14 Dr. Smart chimes in when the characters are talking about how to get to Han Solo. He says he would want to use The Tardis, but he is cut off by Blue CheeseCrocker, saying that The Tardis caused the awful events in the last part. He later gets an idea on how to stop the CheeseCrockers, but he can't sat it because of Blue CheeseCrocker. So he says tells it to SuperJoeyBros9. They then start making it. But it is then stolen by Krux and Acronix who were disguised as Red CheeseCrocker and CheeseCrocker 2. Dr. Smart gets sad, but Blue CheeseCrocker makes him happy by saying they can steal it back. Later, on planet &929mdmow=me, Dr. Smart has an advanced compass after Pink CheeseCrocker says Red CheeseCrocker went east. He later is almost about to be eaten, and is flunged halfway across the universe, where he is made evil by Red CheeseCrocker and forms a team of doctors. Next, he gets flinged to the other side of the universe after almost being eaten by a monster, where he is turned evil. Chapter 3 Part 15 As in the previous sentence, Dr. Smart has became manipulated by Red CheeseCrocker and became evil. He is seen giving a speech to his army of doctors on live TV. Chapter 3 Part 16 He is mentioned being tortured by some people for his actions. He is later seen flying from the sky to the ground, where he reveals himself to be good again. Chapter 3 Part 24 He comes back, being paralyzed. Chapter 5 Part 4 He was shown in two news reports. His real name was also shown to be Kenneth Smart, as Gerald Nathan Madison was a pseudonym. It is also revealed that he was using other pseudonyms other than Gerald Nathan Madison, who SirBenelux claims that they are "fake identities". Gallery Dr._Smart_without_Wheelchair.jpg|Paralyzed Category:Adults Category:Characters introduced in Chapter 3 Part 13